What is the greatest common factor of $10$ and $6$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(10, 6) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $10$ and $6$ The factors of $10$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ , and $10$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $10$ and $6$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(10, 6) = 2$